Just This Moment Here
by Sakura Sango
Summary: A smile ghosted her face as Tomoyo refused to move, it would take all of Sakura's strength to move her, as Tomoyo wished desperately that they could stay like this forever. Just the two of them. 30 kisses for Tomoyo/Sakura
1. 1 Our own world

Title: Just This Moment Here  
Author: Saku  
Pairing: Sakura/Tomoyo  
Fandom: Card Captor Sakura  
Theme: 8: Our own world 二人の世界  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Card Captor Sakura characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.) That means I don't make money off of them- or else I wouldn't write fanfics on free sites- I'd be sitting in a pool of money.  
A/N: Ok this is a couple firsts for me. Mainly my first girl/girl pairing. So reviews are LOVED especially to let me know if I'm good with this or if I should stick with yaoi. But this is such an unloved pairing it seems!

The song is Noir's "Lullaby." The english translation can be found on animelyrics under Noir. I just felt like this song worked for the mood I wanted.

_x-x-x-_

_Yuki ga furu_

_Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao_

_Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa_

_Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru_

The sound of Tomoyo's voice drifted in the air, floating lightly as it danced in the gentle breeze before flew to the heavens above.

Standing alone in the music room, Tomoyo had her back to the open window, her eyes focused on the blank wall in front of her as she sang the song that she had been planning for the carnival her school was going to host.

Sakura had explained many times to her that she didn't need to practice, that her singing was perfect. Yet Tomoyo was terrified that she would mess it up when it came time. So the girl had slipped into the empty room while Sakura had cheer leading practice.

Slowly her dark eyes slid shut as she placed a hand on her heart. The song seemed to take on a life of its own. It's beautiful tale being told for the first time as Tomoyo poured her soul into what she sang.

Happy or sad. The song never mattered, it always sounded sweet and beautiful when she sang it. Or that's what Sakura thought, as she sat in the tree her arms resting on the windowsill.

_Kotoba mo iranakute_

_Omoide ga yawaraide_

_Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo_

_Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake_

_Anata no sobani iru_

She had skipped out on the last half of her practice, telling her coach that she felt sick, before running for the tree that she knew would give her a front row seat to the beautiful performance.

Eyes wide, sitting high in the tree on a thick branch Sakura could not help but to let a small gasp fall from her lips as she listened to the words. This song seemed to carry more power as Tomoyo's voice cracked with emotion. Tomoyo always bared her soul in songs, her eyes becoming watery with the saddest songs. Yet this seemed different.

Swallowing she stared at her best friend. The one she loved to hang out with every day. The one that she would die if she was left alone.

Why did this song effect her so much Sakura wondered as she leaned closer; her elbows resting on the wooden sill as she pulled herself off of he branch she was resting on.

Thin, yet strong, arms held her in the air as she dangled from the second story window, her stomach resting on the sharp edge. It was as if the song was pulling her in. Its meaning deeper then what she could understand, yet begging for her to understand it. To acknowledge what was before her.

_Yuki ga furu_

_Shizukana Lullaby Sotto yoru wo uzumete_

_Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino_

As Tomoyo hit a high note, she turned towards the window, her eyes watery as she stared at the girl she loved with all of her heart! Two sets of eyes locked as Tomoyo sang, neither having the strength to break the contact.

Never in her life had she loved someone this much! She had had crushes before, yet nothing ever this strong. Nothing that ever hurt her this bad, as this love did.

It killed her inside every time she watched Sakura chase after Yukito, knowing that she would never chase after her. To watch as Syaoran's love for her grew. She knew that Sakura was wanted by a boy and loved a boy.

Yet she could not help but sit and dream. And wonder why? Why could Sakura not love her? Why did she have to love her friend this much? Why did it kill her each time she thought about telling her beautiful friend the truth?

_Would I be rejected,_ Tomoyo had to wonder as she stared at her friend.

Should she tell the truth? Blurt it out and wait with bated breath as she waited for Sakura's answer?

_Dakara zutto utatteite_

_Yoakega kurumade_

_Zutto kono mama_

Tomoyo wanted to! There was no doubt in that, yet she could not find the courage to tell. To explain what she really meant when she said, "I love you Sakura!"

Her heart pounded at Sakura's stare, her eyes so penetrating. Searching her eyes so deeply. Too deeply for Tomoyo as she broke the contact between them. It felt as if she was searching for the truth, as if she would find it out if she searched long enough.

A soft hand brushed Tomoyo's pale cheek causing the girl to start. Eyes flicked up, staring at her friend. Gnawing on the inside of her mouth Tomoyo forced a smile.

"That was beautiful," Sakura claimed as she stood inside the classroom, hugging her best friend tightly. "Your voice is just so beautiful! Everyone is going to be listening to you when you sing!"

A smile crossed Tomoyo's pale face as she nodded. Sakura's excitement was always contagious; it could always push away her fears and sorrow, only bringing excitement into her heart.

_I should tell her,_ Tomoyo thought as she watched her friend bubble.

Grasping Tomoyo's cooled hand tightly Sakura tugged her towards the door. "Come on we have to tell Kero about it! He'll love it too!"

_I should te-_

Silently Tomoyo slipped her hand out of Sakura's grasp her head shaking lightly. Sakura stilled immediately, her head dropping to the side. Her body stilled as she watched her best friend, wondering what was wrong.

"No," she whispered more to herself then Sakura.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Sakura rested a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder, gentle fingers squeezing reassuringly. "Are you nervous about singing? The song was good!"

"No," Tomoyo replied just as softly as before. Slowly she stepped up to her friend, hugging the other girl tightly to her. Her breath stuttered as her heart sped. This felt too perfect! Tears built behind her lids as Tomoyo laid her head on Sakura's shoulders.

"Please Sakura," Tomoyo asked, her breath wafting against Sakura's neck, "can we stay here for a little bit like this?"

Sakura swallowed as she wrapped her arms around Tomoyo in a tight hug. Tomoyo couldn't help but to gasp at the feeling as her heart stopped. If she died now, Tomoyo would have died with no regrets.

"Sure," Sakura whispered. She didn't know what was wrong, yet she didn't want to break this moment. It meant so much to her best friend, that Sakura could not find herself wanting to break it.

A broken smile crossed Tomoyo's face as she buried her face deep into Sakura's neck. The smell of the playground's sand filled her as she breathed deeply, burning this moment into her memories. She never wanted to forget this moment.

A soft kiss fell on Sakura's neck as dark eyes slid shut. At that moment there was no one else in the world. No Yukito, no Syaoran. No one but Sakura and her.

A smile ghosted her face as Tomoyo refused to move, it would take all of Sakura's strength to move her, as Tomoyo wished desperately that they could stay like this forever. Just the two of them. The two of them lost in their own world, a world where no one else existed.

Just this moment here.


	2. Pepperment Kisses

Title: Peppermint Kisses  
Author: Saku  
Pairing: Sakura/Tomoyo  
Fandom: Card Captor Sakura  
Theme: 23. Candy 飴玉  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Card Captor Sakura characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.) That means I don't make money off of them- or else I wouldn't write fanfics on free sites- I'd be sitting in a pool of money.  
A/N: A holiday kisses chapter. YAY! Happy-Whatever-Ya-Celebrate! And now for the story…

_x-x-x-_

Sugar danced on Sakura's tongue as she walked around the small fountain in her school. Silently she stared at the stilled water, the morning having been too cold for the teachers to turn the fountain on, as she walked around towards the back.

Her tongue danced around the red and white stripped treat, a gift from her dad as an apology for spending the holiday season camped out in his office trying to get his work done for a big presentation. Sakura had insisted that it was ok, her and Touya had spent the day together. But still he pushed the treat into her hands.

Smiling she hummed lightly. She would have to thank her dad again for the treat, it was just so good.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out as she waved her hand, running towards the fountain. Breaths came out in white puffs, cheeks reddened from the chilled air.

Smiling brightly Sakura waved back, candy cane sticking out of her mouth. "Gwood mowing Thomoyo-chan," Sakura answered back, her lips holding the treat firmly in her mouth. She was not about to loose such a delicious thing. Laughing she leaned her head back to open her mouth to finish speaking, "How are you today?"

Tomoyo smiled brightly as she nodded, "I'm good." Her dark eyes fell upon the treat in Sakura's lips. Breath catching in her chest, the young girl had to pull her eyes away quickly, afraid that her entire face would turn red if she kept her eyes trained on Sakura's lips.

"Ahh what is that?" Tomoyo pointed to the candy cane in Sakura's mouth, trying to keep her thoughts from traveling back to the pouty red lips of her friend.

"Huh," Sakura pulled out the stick, a sharp point having formed from her sucking on it, before smiling brightly again. "Oh a present from my dad! Have you had a candy cane before?"

"No. Is it good?" Tomoyo stared at the stick before trailing back to Sakura's lips. She couldn't understand why she wanted to taste her lips so badly right now. She could only faintly think about the candy, her dark eyes trained on the deep red lips before her.

"Here want a taste?" Sakura asked, holding the treat in her hands, ready to break off the curve for her friend.

Fate was laughing at her. Scorning her for her love. That had to be it, Tomoyo decided as she stared at her friend. Why else would there be such a temptation here. Why would she have to face such a thought.

Yet Tomoyo decided to be brave, as brave as Sakura was when facing attacks from the Clow Cards.

Smiling the dark haired girl nodded, her eyes trained in on the treat before her. "Yes I would like to try it," she muttered. And without a second glance or thought Tomoyo swept in. Quickly she pressed her lips against Sakura's. She could feel her friend tense at the contact, before loosening up.

Pulling away Tomoyo licked her lips, peppermint lingering on her tongue as she smiled. "Very good," Tomoyo tried to ignore how bright red Sakura's face was getting, as she continued on- trying to pretend that it was a normal occurrence.

Behind her Tomoyo could hear the bell ring. _Saved by the bell,_ she thought turning towards the building.

"Come on Sakura-chan we can't be late!" Already Tomoyo had taken off on a jog for the tall school building.

Sakura gently touched her lips, shock still keeping her rooted in place. Shaking her head Sakura decided to ignroe the kiss. Tomoyo had just wanted to taste her candy. A different way though, yet she still got the taste from it.

_Yeah that had to be it, _Sakura decided as she ran after her friend, a smiling growing on her face.

_x-x-x-_

Happy Holidays!!! R&R!!


	3. Super Star

Title: Super Star  
Author: Saku  
Pairing: Sakura/Tomoyo  
Fandom: Card Captor Sakura  
Theme: 07: Superstar スーパースター  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Card Captor Sakura characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.) That means I don't make money off of them- or else I wouldn't write fanfics on free sites- I'd be sitting in a pool of money.  
A/N: I am back! Sorry for the sudden drop, I got kind of busy. But I'm ready for more of my fave girl/girl pairing! And once again an innocent story (I have yet to go past a G rating, this is like a first time for me) Go me!

_x-x-x-_

Tomoyo sighed as she stared at the giant screen before her. Her elbows had long since made permanent marks on her legs, as she leaned heavily on them. Hands cupping her delicate face, as fingers tapped to the music that she had interlaid with the video.

A magical fight was playing on the giant screen, the latest battle that Sakura had had against a Clow Card. This one though was a tough fight. There had been several times when the camera quaked, the film shaking as if in an earthquake, as Tomoyo tried to keep from crying as she thought that she had lost her best friend.

Yet Sakura had won the battle at the end, Syaoran even praised her as he ran over to look at the card. Tomoyo had conveniently turned the camera towards the small lake for some gentle water shots, as she watched the girl's face blush a violent crimson at the boy's compliment.

She knew Sakura wasn't hers. That she would loose out because she was too scared to fight for her. Too scared of her rejection. And Tomoyo knew that this would cause her to loose Sakura's possible love. Yet Tomoyo could not find it in her heart to be overtaken with depression.

Instead she watched the movies she had filmed in her miniature theater, her eyes glued to the films until the wee hours in the morning. Dark bags would be under her eyes as she dropped into the large bed, numb from fatigue.

Yet sitting here, leaning on her elbows, Tomoyo watched her superstar dance in the glorious battle. At first it had taken some imagination to find anything more then just a young girl fighting magical cards. Yet now she could see the exotic dance perfectly.

The way Sakura's lithe body twisted from side to side, her waist bending and twisting to the invisible beat. Her feet would jump around, stepping and sliding along the smooth cement as she dodged the attacks. Her arms flew around in large circles as she summoned the cards, drawing beautiful designs in the sky. Her mouth singing the words and her eyes staying light and happy.

Yes to Tomoyo it was a beautiful dance that she got to watch every night, sometimes several times a night as she would 'accidentally' hit the rewind button. Today had been one of those accidental days as she watched the same dance for the fourth time. She had long since memorized the movements and could almost perform them.

Or she could have is she wanted to, but this was Sakura's dance. Sakura's time to show her what she could do. Tomoyo was just an idle watcher, as she studied every little bit of her friend. She had memorized the four steps forward and two steps to the right. The way the small tummy, that was visible between her outfit, rippled as she did a rolling tilt, to avoid a direct punch. Tomoyo had even learned the movement of the one sweat bead that ran down Sakura's left cheek before dripping to the ground below. She had memorized because this person meant more to her then anyone else.

Sighing again, Tomoyo grabbed the small remote hitting the pause button. On the giant movie theater screen was Sakura's face. The beautiful face was caught in a large grin as she held the captured card to her right. Her left hand held up in a peace sign, signaling her victory. Tomoyo had been amazed that after this battle the short brown hair of her friend was still in the same style it had been in before. As if not a single hair had moved throughout the fight.

Standing slowly, careful for her legs which had long since fallen asleep on her, Tomoyo stretched slightly before walking over to the screen. A small hand reached out, as she touched the chilled canvas screen. Her nails scratched lightly at the screen as she smiled brightly at the girl. Her fingertips ghosting the girl's cheek.

Dark eyes closed as Tomoyo raised herself to her tiptoes, stretching as far as she could to reach higher. Her face leaned against the screen, her cheek pressing against her friend's cheek. With a butterfly's gentleness she kissed the stilled picture of Sakura, her lips barely recognizing the chilled canvas under her.

Instead she could see herself at the small park where the battle had been held. Sakura had just won the battle. And Tomoyo- not Syaoran- ran over to her. In her mind she saw herself tossing her arms around her friend in a tight hug. No words passed between them as Sakura hugged back just as tightly. Pulling away slightly Tomoyo pushed the brown strands back before pressing her lips against Sakura's cheek in a congratulatory kiss.

Pulling away from the screen Tomoyo rolled back down to her heels, as she stepped back slightly. Sakura's stilled picture still stared ahead frozen, waiting for the girl to hit the play button again.

Hanging her head slightly Tomoyo killed the power to the screen, refusing to watch as Sakura flickered away to hide until tomorrow night. Instead the girl tossed the remote onto the seat she had sat on for hours. Silently she trudged towards the door, pausing long enough to glance back before flicking off the light.

Quietly she whispered, "Good night Sakura" before closing the door and shuffle towards her bed. Tomorrow she would see the other girl at school. And the cycle would begin again.


	4. Blue

Title: …Blue…  
Author/Artist: arizonaicerose  
Pairing: Tomoyo/Sakura  
Fandom: Card Captor Sakura  
Theme: 15. Perfect Blue  
Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Card Captor Sakura characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.) That means I don't make money off of them- or else I wouldn't write fanfics on free sites- I'd be sitting in a pool of money.  
A/N: Ok so the idea of this came from the series Detective Conan (the first movie), I was watching it and poof this idea came to be. And since I'm on the verge of loosing my pairing I figured that this was the best way to save it!

Also sorry for the delay, between computer woes (and almost meltdowns) and real life problems this kinda fell behind. But I'm determined to finish it!

_x-x-x-_

Sakura flopped onto her small bed as she dialed the last of her best friend's phone number. Holding the small pink phone to her ear, she listened to the long rings, as she swung her feet in the air. Her toes sliding along the head board of her bed, her big toe thumping out a simple beat as she waited for Tomoyo to answer.

After the fourth ring, the other end picked up, waking Sakura from the daze she had fallen into.

"Hi Tomoyo! It's me Sakura!" A smile was drawing across the girl's face as she listened to the hurried apologies for not answering sooner.

"Don't worry it's ok! Ohh I have to make this fast, but I just wanted to know something before I went to bed."

"W-what did you want to know Sakura?" Tomoyo sounded hesitant, her voice wavering slightly before becoming cheerful again.

With a heaving sigh the young Card Capture rolled onto her back, her feet planted on the wooden head board. Green eyes glanced onto the floor beside her bed, where a small teddy bear laid alone. The girl's sewing kit lied open, contents strewn about. Lying separate was two long strands of ribbon, one a deep crimson color while the other was a pale, majestic blue.

Resting her left arm under her head, Sakura stared back at the ceiling. "Ne, Tomoyo, which do you like better. Red or Blue?"

Confusion laced Tomoyo's voice as she replied. "Red or blue what? Why do you ask, all of a sudden?"

"Don't worry about that. Just answer! Red or blue."

There was a moment of silence as Tomoyo thought over her options. Until finally, "well then… Blue, I guess. It's such a pretty color!"

Sakura smiled brightly as she glanced back over at the ribbons, focusing on the blue ribbon more. "Awesome. Thank you Tomoyo! Oh I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course Sakura. Bye."

Sakura smiled as she hung up. Tossing the phone behind her, Sakura rolled onto the floor, her knees banging harshly on the thin carpet. Wincing, more at the sound then the pain, the little girl knew she would hear all about the noise from her older brother in the morning, but for now she really did not care. Instead she gently picked up the beautiful blue ribbon. With cautious fingers she wrapped the ribbon around the tiny bear's neck tying a beautiful bow on the back. With the same gentleness she added a small tag to the bow, making sure everything was secure and straight.

With a smile she propped the small, homemade Teddy Bear on the headboard next to her alarm clock. Tomorrow the little bear would have a new home.

_x-x-x-_

To say that the small girl was a sound sleeper was an understatement of the century. To awaken her was like waking the dead; a nearly impossible feat! The shrill alarm from her clock, residing right above her head, refused to wake the slumbering Sakura from her dreams. So did the knock on her door and the shout from downstairs.

Instead it was the alarm clock being dropped from the air right onto her stomach that rose Sakura with a surprised shriek. Spluttering around she threw the blankets, her feet flying into the air. Arms waved frantically as she tried to remove the attacker, though not connecting with anything more then thin air.

Blinking beadily she glanced down, glaring harshly at the small clock, that was still ringing shrilly. Shaky fingers switched the clock off, setting it back to its calming slumber. Blinking she offered a second, less heated glare towards the floating Keros.

Quickly she jumped out of the bed, tossing on clothes as fast as she could. Even for the girl's standards, she got ready in a new record, and was soon on her rollerblades skating to the park where the two had agreed to meet.

Sakura shivered as the chilled air hit her skin, it was unusually cold for the beginning of September, the promise for an early snow season. Rain hung in the air with the lingering threat of falling soon, a thought that made the girl speed up as she turned a corner, her skates screeching as they slid along the cold, grey pavement.

_x-x-x-_

Tomoyo sat on the swings alone, her small purse sitting on her lap as she stared down at her feet. Silently she wondered what was so important that Sakura had begged for her to come for a couple minutes. And then that call last night made her all the more curious as she pushed herself lightly on the swings.

Legs pushed back before loosening, the swing swaying forward before Tomoyo pushed back again. Gently she let the movements of the swing move her as her feet never left the ground. Lightly she began to hum, glancing at her small watch. There a Mokona danced around the face of the miniature watch, counting down the seconds as they flew by.

She had come early, extremely early, but she had not wanted to make Sakura wait on her. That would have upset her, to know that her best friend had to sit here and wait, something that she could never bear to do to the beautiful girl. So instead she made sure to come early, early enough that she would be waiting instead of the brown haired girl.

"Ahh Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted from the sidewalk as she turned towards the park. Her big eyes widened as she glanced at her watch, worriedly. "Am I late?" She thought she had left on time.

"No I just happened to get here early. That's all." Tomoyo stood, making sure to straighten out her dress before running to her friend.

"Oh good!" Shifting slightly Sakura gripped the bag, which she hid behind her back, tightly as she tried to keep her face light. Tomoyo always could read her, better then anyone else. "Uhm, sorry for calling you out here so suddenly but I just wanted to see you and your house…"

"Is far away. I know." A soft smile crossed the small face as Tomoyo folded her arms before her, the strap of her blue purse tangled between her fingers.

"Yeah," a laugh echoed in the empty park as Sakura smiled brightly. "Anyways I feel so bad that I can't be there with you on your birthday, but this time with…" Sakura paused again, eyes glancing down at the ground.

"It's ok Sakura. I understand. Your brother is sick, that is more important to take care of him." _Though I wish you could still come, magically appear before my doorstep. Tomoyo offered the brightest smile she could, trying to keep her thoughts positive._

"Well because I can't come, I…I decided to give you your gift today!" With a quick tada, Sakura pulled out the golden bag, holding it before her best friend.

Grey eyes widened as she stared at the small bag, a smile spreading across her face. "Is it ok if I open it now?"

Tomoyo reached out holding the small bag in her hands. The material was soft, something she had not expected when she grabbed it. The straps were a beautiful golden twine, that had blue strands weaved within. She stared at the outside of the bag, trying to figure out what could be in it, it did not look that full, yet it was more weighty then what she had expected when she grabbed it. So much more so that she almost dropped it.

"Of course! It is your birthday gift, since I can't give it to you then."

Sakura leaned back on her heels, the toes of her skates pointing up as she waited for to see her friend's reaction. After making Yukito's and Syaoran's bears she felt much more confident in her skills. This one, if she said so herself, was one of the best ones she had made, and even in half the time too!

Smiling brightly Tomoyo pushed her purse up to her left shoulder as she slowly opened the bag. Eyes widened as she peeked inside, and at the head of a small teddy bear that stared at her.

"Aw," she cooed as she carefully pulled the bear out, the smile growing as she took in the whole bear, from the button eyes down to the perfect paws- a finger brushing the red outline of a heart on the back left paw. Her eyes brightened as she noticed the blue ribbon, finally understanding the question last night. She hugged the soft bear close to her, loving how it matched perfectly to her body, a perfect shape to sleep with every night (which she would make sure to do).

Smiling brighter she ran for her friend, hugging the girl tightly, the small bear sandwiched between the two of them. Sakura meeped quickly as she tried to keep her balance on her skates.

The wheels turned slightly, a barely visible motion, yet it was enough to toss the two girls off-balance. They both landed in a giggling, tangled mound in the middle of the sidewalk. Apologies were quickly made, as the two tried to gasp for air, their cheeks turning a rosy color as their sides began to ache from the laughing.

Tomoyo suddenly, for the first time since hearing, was perfectly happy for her birthday- even if Sakura could not make it for the party. This right here was the better then any party. Just her and her best friend together. And her new teddy bear, which she decided silently to name Sakura, would have a permanent place on her bed, for the rest of her life.


	5. Yume

**Title:** Yume.  
**Author: **Saku  
**Pairing: **Tomoyo/Sakura  
**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura  
**Theme:** 6. the space between dream and reality  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Card Captor Sakura characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.)

_x-x-x-_

Night was quickly falling on Tomoeda, the sun had already fallen behind the mountains as the moon began its lonely ascent up to the sky. Its silver light was slowly filling the small town, helping the residents to curl up for the long, soothing night ahead.

Sakura sat at her window, staring out at the night sky above her as she thought about the last couple Clow Cards she had captured. Some where easy, coming right to her and waiting to be captured; but then there was some that fought heavily to keep from being caught. Today's card had been a hard fight, one that tired her out completely.

Yawning the brown haired girl stared at the sky, trying desperately to stay awake as she looked above her, hoping to see the first star of the night. She had wanted to make a wish on it. A wish for her best friend in the world.

Today, because of how the card had behaved, Tomoyo had not been able to get a video of Sakura's fight. And even though that was nothing new at times, Tomoyo had been sadder then in the past when it had happened.

And after she had made such a lovely dress too! It was a crime, really. The dress this time had been a beautiful, yet simple, design that she could have easily worn anytime. It had been a dark purple dress that had reached her knees. Along the waist was midnight black bows that had accented the simple design just enough to not be boring, but also not as over board as some of the other creations. In her hair, Tomoyo had tied Sakura's hair into two ponytails, black ribbons holding them up.

Green eyes flicked away from the sky long enough to look at where the small guardian Kero was currently sleeping. He had given up watching the sky with Sakura a while ago, deciding that it was going to be too long before the star would appear. Curled up he had immediately fallen asleep leaving Sakura alone to look for the first star of the night.

Suddenly a small twinkling star appeared, it would have been missed by a quick glance. But for Sakura, who had sat at the window for hours already, it was a bright beacon telling her to make the wish that she so dearly wanted to make.

Closing her eyes the Card Captor brought a hand to her chest, curling her fingers around her heart. Head bowed gently, Sakura quietly whispered to the twinkling star far above her. "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight…" Lips moved as the girl quickly finished off her wish.

Smiling the girl jumped up and sprang for her bed. She was certain that her wish would come true now. And she could only hope it would make Tomoyo smile again.

_x-x-x-_

Across the other side of town in a room bathed in the silver moonlight slept a beautiful girl almost swallowed alive in the blankets and pillows that covered her lavish bed. Small, almost cat like, snores fell from her lips as she breathed deeply, her mind lost in far away dreams. Hands curled under pillows, as she hugged it closer to her head, refusing to run away too quickly from the comfortable hold of sleep.

Deep in her mind Tomoyo was dreaming of the fight that she had missed, her mind trying to make up what could have happened. At first it had been a simple dream of Sakura slowly walking up to the card and sealing it immediately. Smiling Sakura had held up the card, her fingers held up in a victory sign as she posed for the camera.

However now, after the fourth time of reliving the fight, the dreams were taking a terrifying turn! She was watching her best friend get beaten up, some of the punches more violent then Tomoyo could have ever imagined. And now she was watching Sakura hanging high in the air, her fingers gripping the small staff as she tried to keep from falling to her death below.

While she held on tightly, Tomoyo watched in horror as the card repeatedly attacked her best friend. And worst of all was that Kero and her could do nothing to help Sakura, as the stood rooted to the spot, horror in her eyes.

She wanted to scream, to run over and hold her hands out to catch Sakura as she fell! There had to be something! Anything…

…_Tomoyo…_

Moaning the long haired girl rolled over to her other side, as the horrifying dream continued. She wanted to take Sakura's spot. She would gladly be the one hanging for her life right this second if it meant that Sakura could survive.

…_Tomoyo…._

Moaning again, the girl rolled onto her back. Sleep's grip on her was slowly loosening as she was pulled away. Already the once scary dream was loosing its power, causing her to wonder if it was really real.

…_you help me so much…_

Blinking the girl looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It sounded like Sakura's voice, but she was currently hanging high in the air, holding on for life. Wasn't she? Then how could she be speaking so clearly? And so calmly?

…_even when you're not next to me…_

A light mist was slowly filling up the dream world that Tomoyo had been captured so tightly in. All around her Tomoyo watched the scenery disappear. Shift and change. Until it became the old abandoned building that they had began the fight at.

At where Tomoyo had been unable to enter.

…_I still feel your presence. It guides me and helps me along, keeps me strong…_

Blinking Tomoyo glanced around her, confusion written on her face. Just what was happening to her? Off near the stairs, she watched Sakura spin in the deep purple dress, before waving for her to come.

"Come on Tomoyo!" Sakura cried out, her voice happy despite the many haunted stories that were connected to this place. It was almost as if the stories were wiped clean from the girl's memories.

"A-are you sure it's ok?" Tomoyo hesitated as she glanced at her hands. There was no camera near by her. So was this still a dream? If so, would she be able to enter?

…_so I want to give you something that I think you'll like. Something you deserve…_

Another broken moan broke from the girl's lips as she felt the last of sleep's grip slide from her mind. Her mind was slowly becoming aware to the surroundings, as she slipped into that wonder space that left you in both the dream land and in reality. Right smack in the middle of both worlds, to feel the best that both had to offer.

Off in the distance she could hear the clock that hung on her wall tick. She noticed how bright the moon's rays were against her closed eyes. The way her bed felt amazingly comfortable, more comfortable then she ever knew it could be.

Yet at the same time she walked closer to the old abandoned building, hands at her sides, gripping her skirt. Slowly heavy feet climbed up the concrete stairs. Before her Sakura quickly slipped inside the darkened building. Tomoyo could hear the Card Captor call out for one of her cards to help dissolve the darkness, make it run to the furthest corners.

Drawing a shaky breath Tomoyo reached out for the door. This had been where she was cut off earlier that day. Reaching out she slowly tried to grab the knob, if she could only touch it, then she would gratefully run into the building ready to follow her best friend.

…_I want you to witness what you missed…_

Surprise filled Tomoyo's eyes as she felt the chilled metal against the palm of her hand. The barrier, it was gone! Or, at least, non-existent in this dream. Quickly, without a second thought, the long haired girl ran inside to watch the fight she had missed.

Lying on her bed, Tomoyo smiled as she rolled from side to side, eyes flicking quickly behind closed lids. Hands reached out, mimicking her dream's actions as she relived the exhilarating fight. Mummers falling from her lips as she excitedly shouted out warnings and compliments to her friend.

Laughing Tomoyo ran for Sakura hugging her tightly. That had been the fight of the century! One of the best battles against a card that she had _ever _seen! Such a nail biting adventure that she could only have imagined. This was a thousand times better then she could have _ever_ dreamed! It was just too amazing for words.

Slowly she leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Sakura's cheek. Blinking the Card Captor just stared, a hand gently cupping her cheek.

"That's a thank you for letting me watch." Tomoyo said aloud in her empty room.

Sleep's final grasp on the girl was broken as the dream came to an end, a silvery veil lowering on everything covering everything from the girl's view. Blinking awake, she slowly sat up, fists digging into her eyes before glancing at the opened window. She was going to have to thank Sakura properly later for allowing her such a wonderful dream.

_x-x-x-_

Uhm, I hope that wasn't too confusing for all of you. It just suddenly came to me. Sorry if it was!


	6. Kagome, Kagome

**Title:** Kagome, Kagome.**  
Author: **Saku  
**Pairing: **Tomoyo/Sakura  
**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura  
**Theme:** 1. Look over here  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Card Captor Sakura characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.)  
**A/N: **Aw I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You have kept me wanting to keep this set going until the end! So even though I don't thank you personally, I smile and cheer when I see a review. Thank you so much everyone!

Now I kinda thought on how to keep this going, and I've decided that as the chapters go on, a special little something is going to happen. Just for all my wonderful reviewers. Just what…Well I'll leave that to be seen. I know how mean.

Anyways next chapter time! Yays! I really, _really _hope I've gotten this game right. If not, don't kill me too badly. Wiki gave me the translation…Since I can't speak/read Japanese.

_x-x-x-_

Kneeling on the ground, Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes. Behind her she could feel Tomoyo tie a small red ribbon around her eyes, covering them from sneaking any tempting peaks. With a soft pat on the brown locks under her hand Tomoyo turned and grabbed Chiharu and Takashi's hands before nodding.

Around her, she could hear everyone running, their feet scuffing at the hard dirt as they circled around her, trying to confuse her on just where they were all standing.

It had been three days ago when Chiharu had first made the suggestion that they play 'Kagome, Kagome' again. Just like they had back when they were younger. Sakura had quickly agreed, elaborating about just how they had played for hours on end. Soon one by one everyone agreed- Syaoran only rolled his eyes as Meiling frantically nodded, saying about how she would be the best player (despite not knowing the game until just recently). They all agreed to play it on Sunday at the King Penguin Park, where they could laugh and play without getting in anyone's way.

So now they all stood about to start the fourth round, and Sakura was overjoyed to see that everyone was having fun; even Syaoran was laughing and smiling brightly.

"Ready Sakura?" Tomoyo asked after everyone had settled in their places. She lifted her head into the air so it would be harder to figure out where she was starting from. Her voice echoed from above, making several of the other girls giggle at how hard this was going to be for Sakura today.

Nodding enthusiastically Sakura sat upright, waiting for the song to start up. Carefully she focused her listening to the ground, trying to figure out footsteps to figure out where everyone stood. She knew Tomoyo had a very light footstep, her friend almost glided like a newly risen angel when she walked, her feet barely making a sound, just soft whispers in the sand. Meanwhile, Syaoran's feet often fell harshly, his steps echoing from around the corner, making it easy to hide from him- his steps were so close to her brother's. So close that it made her wonder sometimes if Syaoran would be like Touya when he grew up. Only when he was haunting for a Clow Card did his steps become softer, a gentle whisper in the wind as he practically floated along the ground, in his green outfit.

Seven pairs of feet began to slowly circle the crouching girl, leaving her in a dizzying sound of fourteen feet scuffing, stomping, skipping and circling around her. Sounds were nearly impossible to distinguish as she tried to listen in, try to zone in a certain footfall; only to be confused as another entered the space. Already she was starting to wonder if it was going to be as possible as she thought to figure out just who was who. Then the voices began singing the little rhyme.

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,_

_When will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_The crane and turtle slipped._

_Who stands right behind you now?_

Suddenly all the sounds stopped, leaving the girl in deafening silence. Breathing deeply Sakura tried to calm herself, opening her senses. Perhaps it was cheating, since only Syaoran had such powers, but they had _never actually _said using any special powers was out. Slowly she opened her senses, letting the tendrils of her power reach out around her.

It was nearly impossible for her to explain just how Clow's magic, that flowed through her veins, worked. She had tried to explain it to Tomoyo, only leaving the two of them lost in confusion- Sakura confused at just _how _to explain it, while Tomoyo sat dumbfounded trying to understand just what her friend had just described.

All the young Card Captor knew was that it allowed her to open so many new doors in her life. Divination had been a wonderful thing she had just learned to do. Plus being able to sense through objects, Clow related or not, was a wonderful joy for the girl. She had loved standing outside the empty classroom and told Tomoyo to hold up random objects, leaving it for her to guess just what was being held.

And now she was about to test a new idea to her power. Perhaps she could sense different people without using her eyes. Just as everyone had their own unique footsteps, everyone also had their own unique soul and personality. Even twins were different.

In front of her she could tell was Syaoran, his aura was strong, built up from the years of training for his duty to capture the Clow Cards as was his destiny. Beside her she could feel the small aura of Naoko, it circled and vibrated with bright colors and elegant designs behind her eyelids, just as Sakura would expect from such an avid reader.

Slowly she picked out and eliminated every aura around her except for one behind her. One that practically seemed to scream- look over here at me! Smirking Sakura knew this aura, kind and peaceful. Yet motherly and loving. One that matched the person attached to it perfectly.

"Tomoyo!" She announced, smiling brightly. Unless they cheated and suddenly changed last second Sakura knew she was right.

"Yup!" Tomoyo smiled back walking to the middle of the circle.

Sakura quickly untied her blindfold before turning around to tie it around her friend. Trying to keep from laughing too loud, Sakura slipped between Syaoran and Chiharu, holding each of their hands tightly.

Seven heads nodded as they began to circle around the smiling Tomoyo.

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,_

_When will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_The crane and turtle slipped._

_Who stands right behind you now?_

Laughing Tomoyo bit her lip as the thought of a name to call out. Silently she wanted to call out for Sakura, feeling her name on the edge of her tongue, yet she swallowed it back to call out to Meiling.

"Wrong!" Meiling replied laughing as she glanced at the girl in front of her.

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,_

_When will you come out?_

…

_x-x-x-_

By the time everyone had gotten tired of playing the sun was already beginning its decent to the west. Night would soon approach, calling out for everyone to begin the trek home. Syaoran had already left, being dragged off by his hyper (and jealous) cousin, he barely had time to say good-bye or tell about how fun the game had been before being dragged off.

Little by little the small group left, all promising to do this again next week. They would have to decide together just what game to play next time. Soon Sakura and Tomoyo were the only ones left.

"This was fun! Wasn't it Tomoyo?" Sakura practically shouted as she tugged on her left skate, before reaching out for the right.

"Yes," Tomoyo watched Sakura tug on the second one as she smoothed out her wind tossed hair. "I cannot wait until next time. I just wonder what we can play."

Carefully standing, with Tomoyo's help, Sakura shrugged. "We'll have to figure out all the games we used to play and vote on one I guess." Blinking Sakura glanced at the sun, cringing lightly. "Brother's going to be mad that I stayed out this long. I was supposed to help him cook tonight. I bet he's done by now." Turning towards her home, Sakura waved a quick good-bye before skating away. She had to hurry home before she got into anymore trouble.

Once she was free of the dirt and rocks and back on the smooth sidewalk she trusted while skating, Sakura turned around. Waving better she cupped her hands around her mouth before shouting, "Tomoyo! Bye! Be safe on the way home! Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo answered before pulling out her small pink cell phone to call for a ride home. Out of the side of her eye she watched Sakura headed to the corner that would soon make her disappear from sight. Pressing her right hand to her lips, Tomoyo blew a soft kiss towards the skating girl. Bright eyes watched as the wind picked up, ruffling past her and headed towards the brown haired girl.

Wrapping around her like a warm hug, the wind slid along her cheek and lips, light as a kiss making Sakura smile for a second before turning the sharp corner that would send her back home.


	7. Viewing For One

**Title:** Viewing For One.

**Author:** Saku

**Pairing:** Sakura/Tomoyo

**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura

**Theme:** 3. jolt!

**Rating:** G, maybe borderline PG if you get the implications…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Card Captor Sakura characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.) That means I don't make money off of them- or else I wouldn't write fanfics on free sites- I'd be sitting in a pool of money.

**A/N:** This is short, quick, and just my way of saying~ I'M BAAAAAAAAACCCCK!

_x-x-x-_

_She was dancing, just like she always did when she cleaned the house. It was one of her quarks, a quark that Tomoyo _loved_. Tomoyo could easily watch her friend all day as she twirled and stepped to the timing of the music._

_When it was slow Sakura would waltz around slowly, her hands holding the broom handle carefully. Often she took the 'man's' role, making sure to add a dip or two for the small broom. When the music was fast Sakura would jump and twirl before adding some _rather_ impressive splits to the dance routine. Her cheerleading skills would get a wonderful workout. And often she was left bent over gasping for air after several fast paced songs that would be grouped together. _

_And Tomoyo found herself at times wishing that _she _could be the one to make her friend, and perhaps even more, gasping for air like that. She did not know much of what they could do together, but she did have some ideas._

_If only._

_Instead she found herself sitting on the couch watching the private show that Sakura was putting on while she finished sweeping the floor quickly. It was only supposed to be a couple minute job. But it was turning out to be much longer, though the dark haired girl would never complain- she was enjoying this show._

_Twirling on her left foot, heel raising from the floor, Sakura finished off the song with a beautiful display as she spun in fast, tight circles. Her black skirt flowed up, flowering around her body, as her beautiful green shirt slid up a little higher showing off just a little bit of her stomach._

_Swallowing Tomoyo stared at what skin was showing, her eyes widening._

"_OH!" Sakura cried out, as she stopped- with perfect timing of the music- suddenly staring at her friend sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry!" She cried out while running to put the broom away._

_In the speed that was only Sakura's, the young Card Captor returned smoothing out her hair and clothes. "I'm so sorry I forgot about you!"_

"_No, no!" Tomoyo stood slowly walking closer to her friend. Her heart thudded in her chest as she walked closer, a reaction she was not fully able to understand. Just what was happening. Part of her wanted to touch her chest, where her heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings, and try to calm it. "I had fun watching you Sakura." A smile graced her face as she watched the other girl's cheeks redden at the comment._

"_Uhm," Sakura toed the ground, her mind running in circles as she tried to think of something to say._

_She was too cute, Tomoyo decided as she walked closer to the stunned Sakura, she _always_ is too cute! Walking closer the girl paused in front of her friend. And before she knew what she was doing, Tomoyo wrapped a hand around Sakura's head, lightly tangling her fingers in the short, brown locks. Leaning forward she pressed her lips against Sakura's._

_Blue eyes fluttered shut as Tomoyo felt Sakura gasp and become rigid in her grasp. When she felt her friend try to pull away, Tomoyo pulled away just far enough for the two of them to breath._

"_T-T-Tomoyo, are you ok?" Sakura asked, her breath wafting over Tomoyo's face. _

"_Yes," Tomoyo knew the kiss was right. Even if Sakura didn't know; she did! "Was it wrong?" Always play innocent at first, wait for the other person to say it was ok first._

"_N-n…No it wasn't!" Sakura nodded as eyes narrowed slightly, she was getting the same look that she always did when trying to figure out a hard card. "Actually," the look softened as another blush overtook the girl. "It was nice."_

_Her heart was going to burst from joy. No doubt. She was going to die from the joy that was overtaking her. Leaning forward again, this time reassured that it was appreciated Tomoyo pressed her lips against Sakura's in another chaste kiss. Her fingers tangled her friend's as they stood alone in the family room kissing._

Gasping Tomoyo woke with a jolting start in her large, soft bed. Blinking she looked around while sitting up. A hand flew to her lips, touching them slightly before looking around her darkened room. Eyes spied the luminescent numbers.

'Midnight,' Tomoyo sighed as she fell back onto the fluffy pillows that were piled upon each other.

Every night for a week now had been the same. The dreams were always of different places and times. But they _always_ ended the same. With the two of them kissing.

Tomoyo was seriously confused and worried. She had a feeling she knew what it meant. But…Why?

And why now?

Yawning the girl figured that those type of questions were better off for tomorrow, when the sun began to light up the day. Perhaps the beautiful sun would also shine an answer to her puzzling questions. Curling up tightly she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

_x-x-x-_

Am I mean? Sorry. Anyways short, sweet, and just something done to make sure that I get back into the flow of writing this pairing! How was it?


End file.
